Monster Madness
Characters Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. BCLIT 12:23 Amazing Hijotee * PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICKED * Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 12:23 Amazing Hijotee *''' : ""' *' : "Welcome back guys"' *' : "To Total"' *' : "Drama"' *' : "Revenge of the Island!"' *' : "Here we are with 13 new contestants"' *' : "And 5 fan favorites"' *' : "So say hello!"' * YOU MAY TALK * 12:24 Coolboy87 * new contestants? 12:24 TrueCobalion * : Hi 12:24 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Hi! 12:24 TrueCobalion * : Hello * : Pfft 12:24 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Hi! I'm a bug-eyed weirdo and everybody loves me! 12:24 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Where is Zoey?"' 12:24 Coolboy87 * bug-eyed weirdo Mike 12:24 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* I think she's in the outhouse, her breakfast didn't sit well BoysCanLikeItToo has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 12:25 TrueCobalion * : She must be out somewhere * : Pfft * : Jo stop that 12:25 Coolboy87 * Pfft 12:25 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Pfft BoysCanLikeItToo has joined the chat. 12:25 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Well too bad Zoey, Mike doesn't like you no more! :D "' 12:25 TrueCobalion * : *facepalm* 12:25 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Oh, here's Zoey now 12:25 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Anyway, let's start this season"' *' : "With new challenges"' *' : "With new radioactive monsters!"' *' : "Right here!"' *' : "Back on the island"' *' : "Right now!"' *' : "On Total"' *' : "Drama"' *' : "ROLEPLAY"' ... * Theme song * ... * OKAY START * 12:27 TrueCobalion * : I have my SD Card still 12:27 Coolboy87 * Zoey! :D *facepalm*(Mal.png|25px]] doesn't like you 12:27 TrueCobalion * : Pfft, whatever, Brick 12:27 BoysCanLikeItToo * Oww! I dont like mal! I mean mike! 12:27 TrueCobalion * : Ugh 12:27 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Hey Zoey 12:27 BoysCanLikeItToo * Hi Mike. 12:27 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Have you seen Cam, or Scott? 12:28 Amazing Hijotee * : "OMG Mike is so scary now" 12:28 BoysCanLikeItToo * Not today, sorry 12:28 Amazing Hijotee * : "I hate him" * : "He's evil" 12:28 Glenn31 (Cameron doesn't know about Mal.png|25px]] 12:28 TrueCobalion * : Cameron mind if I borrow your computer 12:28 Amazing Hijotee * : "This season is so lame" 12:28 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Hey Brick, what are you doing? Coolboy87 has left the chat. Reelbigfishfan500 has left the chat. 12:28 TrueCobalion * : Nothing 12:28 Amazing Hijotee * : "I wish I was mean here" 12:28 TrueCobalion * : Pfft 12:29 BoysCanLikeItToo * YOUR LAME! *kicks duncan in the balls* 12:29 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* You're obviously doing something, breating maybe? 12:29 TrueCobalion * : AHHH 12:29 Amazing Hijotee * : "OMG where is the food?" 12:29 TrueCobalion * : No * : Yah 12:29 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay guys are you happy to be here for another season?"' 12:29 TrueCobalion * : Ooh lollipop *licks staci* * : Haven't been in one for so long * : Sorta 12:29 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* I guess? 12:29 BoysCanLikeItToo * I suppose.. 12:29 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Well this is the place where Season 1 took place"' 12:30 TrueCobalion * : Bleh Owen stop licking me 12:30 Amazing Hijotee * : "Only that everything is radioactive right now :P " RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 12:30 TrueCobalion * : You look like a lollipop staci :.png|25px]] 12:30 Amazing Hijotee *' : "So yeah, Chef! Show them the kitcken"' 12:30 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Good thing the radioactivity had no effect on me, heh heh, nothing at all 12:30 TrueCobalion * : *choking* So foul in here! 12:30 Amazing Hijotee * : "Who wants radioactive food?" 12:30 BoysCanLikeItToo * I remember season one, almost came in third. 12:30 Amazing Hijotee * SCENE SWITCHES TO CAFETERIA * 12:30 BoysCanLikeItToo * Umm, no one? 12:31 TrueCobalion * : Pfft, drama queen. 12:31 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Mmmm... go eat!"' Coolboy87 has joined the chat. 12:31 Amazing Hijotee * : "Today we have meatloaf" 12:31 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Ew 12:31 TrueCobalion * : MMH :P 12:31 RiMiEg007 * : Probably tastes like prison food! 12:31 Amazing Hijotee * : "Uhh... did this meatloaf just move?" 12:31 BoysCanLikeItToo * *pokes with a fork and the meatloaf hisses at me* 12:31 TrueCobalion * : *meatloaf jumps on face* AAAAAH! *breaks window and falls* 12:31 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Wow, tastes just like it did in juv- I mean, grandma's house 12:31 Amazing Hijotee * : "This meatloaf just talked to me :P " 12:31 RiMiEg007 * : *eats* I was right! It does taste like prison food! 12:32 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay guys eat"' 12:32 BoysCanLikeItToo * GAH! *grabs a stick and stabs the meatloaf to death* 12:32 TrueCobalion * : *barfs on meatloaf and it melts* 12:32 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Wow, tastes just like it did in juv- I mean, grandma's house 12:32 RiMiEg007 * : *raises eybrow* 12:32 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Eat your food, cus your first challenge will require lot's of energy"' 12:32 Coolboy87 * :This meatloaf just *barfs* in juv *raises eybrow* 12:32 TrueCobalion * : Its biting my face! 12:32 BoysCanLikeItToo (ugh effing computer.png|25px]] 12:33 Amazing Hijotee * : "Mmmm! This is so tasty" 12:33 BoysCanLikeItToo * Mike, did you say juv-something? 12:33 TrueCobalion * : *barfs on Brick* Its disgusting, you fool. 12:33 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* *finishes meatloaf* Delicious! 12:33 Amazing Hijotee * : "I like this food so much" 12:33 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Huh? No, I said Grandma's house 12:33 Amazing Hijotee * : "You do Staci?" 12:33 RiMiEg007 * : Hey Owen, want my prison food? 12:33 TrueCobalion * : *meatloaf punches stomach* 12:33 Amazing Hijotee * : "Yeah" 12:33 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Can we have seconds? The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 12:33 Amazing Hijotee * SCENE SWITCHES TO CAMP FOREST * *' : "Okay guys"' 12:33 TrueCobalion * : *meatloaf jumps on hair* Oh mah gawsh its eating my hair 12:33 BoysCanLikeItToo * I couldve sworn I heard you say juv--*gets attacked by meatloaf* AAAGHHGAHDGASH 12:33 Coolboy87 * :ugh effing meatloaf *finishes meatloaf* 12:33 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Did we all eat good?"' 12:33 The Villainous Vulture What is happen? 12:34 TrueCobalion RP 12:34 Amazing Hijotee roleplay 12:34 The Villainous Vulture Hokay 12:34 TrueCobalion * : Nope 12:34 The Villainous Vulture PM the challenge? 12:34 TrueCobalion * : All I did is puke on it 12:34 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Anyway, ready for your first challenge?"' 12:34 RiMiEg007 * : I ate enough prison food in my lifetime! 12:34 TrueCobalion * : Okay? 12:34 BoysCanLikeItToo * *grabs a meatloaf and shoves it in chris' face so it attacks him* DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION?1 12:34 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* I want moar meatload! D: 12:34 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Cool then"' * DO NOT TALK * *' : "Welcome to the camp forest"' *' : "Since this island is radioactive..."' *' : "Then everything that you will see here in the forest will be very bad"' Reelbigfishfan500 has joined the chat. 12:35 Amazing Hijotee * : "Bad?" *' : "Yes, bad! As in very evil"' 12:35 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Who's Evil? Not me! 12:35 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Bad as in very big and scary!"' *' : "Even more bad than Evil Mike!"' 12:35 RiMiEg007 * : No big deal 12:35 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* D: 12:35 BoysCanLikeItToo * Evil..Mike? 12:35 Amazing Hijotee *' : "So who here is ready to face some HUGE RADIOACTIVE MONSTERS!!!"' Lettucecow has joined the chat. 12:36 Coolboy87 * this island is radioactive... D: 12:36 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* That's ummmm, an urban myth 12:36 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Yes it is Dakota"' *' : "You are a monster too :P "' 12:36 Lettucecow um....am i late lol 12:36 TrueCobalion * : If it isn't * , * , * , or my fear, okay. 12:36 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* So, what is it that we do exactly? 12:36 Lettucecow never knew there was rp today 12:36 Amazing Hijotee *' : "So yeah guys your first challenge will be to go to the forest"' 12:36 RiMiEg007 * : Hey Dakota, your almost as ugly as Chris! 12:36 Lettucecow * Forest 12:36 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Each one of you must find a monster"' 12:36 Coolboy87 * um....a monster ! 12:36 TrueCobalion * : Pfft *punches Duncan* 12:36 BoysCanLikeItToo * *kicks duncan in the balls* NO ONES UGLIER THAT YOU! 12:36 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Hey Cam! 12:36 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Don;t go in yet!"' 12:36 Lettucecow * hey mike 12:37 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Wait until I say GO"' 12:37 Glenn31 this again? XD 12:37 RiMiEg007 * : *punches Jo back* Dont push me bro! 12:37 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Anyway, you first challenge will be to go into the forest and take a picture of any monster that you find"' 12:37 TrueCobalion * : *spots a cave nearby* Uh oh 12:37 BoysCanLikeItToo * *slaps duncan right in the face* YOU WANNA GO, PUNK? 12:37 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Don't worry Brick, I'll be your bodyguard 12:37 Lettucecow * *conf* MONSTERS????? *Starts sucking thumb*' 12:37 Amazing Hijotee *' : "The first team to get 5 pictures win"' *' : "So GO! :D "' 12:37 TrueCobalion * : *runs into cave* 12:37 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* *runs into forest* 12:38 Coolboy87 * *runs into forest* 12:38 BoysCanLikeItToo * *runs* 12:38 Lettucecow * *runs with "mike"* 12:38 TrueCobalion * : *bats attack me* AHHHHH 12:38 Glenn31 * : *glares at a mutant alligator* Pose! Now! 12:38 RiMiEg007 * : *runs into cave* Stupid newbies! 12:38 Glenn31 * : *takes picture* Thanks! 12:38 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Be careful, those monsters are very BIG!"' 12:38 Lettucecow * Um..mike..don't think thats gonna work 12:38 TrueCobalion * : Pfft, a nest. *takes picture of larry* 12:38 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Aahh! Cam! You scared me 12:38 BoysCanLikeItToo * SHUT IT DUNCAN! ILL KICK YOUR BUTT LIKE I ALWAYS DO! 12:38 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay Rats and Maggots both have 1 picture"' 12:38 Lettucecow * sorry! 12:38 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* *shows picture to Cam* Oh really? 12:38 TrueCobalion * : *takes a picture of a giant chicken's eye* * : AHHHH 12:39 RiMiEg007 * : Hey Mike! Wanna help me out? 12:39 Lettucecow * well, it worked, nice job mike! 12:39 Amazing Hijotee *' : "As soon as you are done the bring back those pictures to me"' 12:39 Glenn31 * : *conf* I need to get that nerdling off my back 12:39 Amazing Hijotee *' : "BUT BE CAREFUL"' *' : "Those monsters are very mean"' 12:39 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* No thanks Duncan, I'm with Cam *grips Cameron's hand hard* 12:39 Amazing Hijotee *' : "And the hate flashing lights"' 12:39 TrueCobalion * : Pfft *spots fire flower* 12:39 BoysCanLikeItToo * *sneaks up on a mutant squirrel and snaps a pic, it gets started by the flash and shoots lasers everywhere* * GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12:39 Amazing Hijotee *' : "LOL Zoey is down"' 12:39 Lettucecow * ow...um..mike, you have a firm grip 12:39 TrueCobalion * : *takes picture but gets burned on butt* AHHH 12:39 Coolboy87 * *takes picture* 12:39 RiMiEg007 * : I've seen uglier faces! *takes a picture of Zoey* See? 12:39 Glenn31 * : *takes picture of angry sqiurrel* :.png|25px]] 12:39 Amazing Hijotee * : "I am gonna EAT you all :D " 12:40 TrueCobalion * : Fang! D: 12:40 Glenn31 * : *snaps photo of Fang* 12:40 Coolboy87 * *snaps photo of Fang**. 12:40 Amazing Hijotee * : "RAWR!!! :D " 12:40 RiMiEg007 * : *snaps a photo of Zeke* 12:40 TrueCobalion * : Pfft *takes picture of Feral Ezekiel* 12:40 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Oh no! Ezekiel is back"' 12:40 Glenn31 * : *takes photo of Zeke and * * 12:40 TrueCobalion * : Chris I got the photos! 12:40 Lettucecow * Good job mike, put mind letting me...go.. 12:40 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay bring the photos to me to win"' 12:40 TrueCobalion * : CHRIS I HAVE 5 PHOTOS! 12:40 RiMiEg007 * : Hey, eh! 12:40 BoysCanLikeItToo * GRAAGGGH! *strangles a giant mutant bear in commando mode and takes 20 pictures flashing in his eyes* 12:40 Lettucecow * your tight grip kinda hurts 12:40 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Bring them to me!"' 12:41 Glenn31 * : *running* Sure! *lets go of Cameron, flinging him far into the woods* Oops 12:41 TrueCobalion * : Here you go 12:41 BoysCanLikeItToo * *brings the 20 pictures to chris* 12:41 RiMiEg007 * : *takes a picture of Jo* Does this count? 12:41 Coolboy87 * *Bring them * 12:41 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Thanks Jo and Dakota"' 12:41 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* I have 4! 12:41 TrueCobalion * : *knocks down camera* No it doesn't you idiot 12:41 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Mutated Maggots win!"' 12:41 TrueCobalion * : Aww 12:41 BoysCanLikeItToo * *flashes right in duncans eyes* Here, i have a picture of a truly horrifying mutant 12:41 Lettucecow * AHHHHH! *lands on a tree branch and falls down* Ouch... 12:41 BoysCanLikeItToo * YEAH! 12:41 Glenn31 * : What!? 12:41 Amazing Hijotee *' : "That's one win for the girls"' 12:41 Coolboy87 * YEAH 12:41 Lettucecow * aww.... 12:41 BoysCanLikeItToo * GIRL POWER! 12:41 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Nice job, Zoey 12:42 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay then Maggots have won the first challenge"' 12:42 BoysCanLikeItToo * Thanks, you did good too mike! 12:42 Glenn31 * : *eyes Cameron* 12:42 TrueCobalion * : Lightning you snoozer. 12:42 Amazing Hijotee *' : "They get to stay at the McLean Spa Hotel"' 12:42 TrueCobalion * : Sha what * : Yey 12:42 Lettucecow * um..what mike? 12:42 Coolboy87 * the McLean Spa Hootel 12:42 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* t'm not one to care about my looks, but Zoey really pushed it there! 12:42 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Oh nothing, just I'm worried 12:42 Amazing Hijotee Okay that's a 20 minute episode, time for elimination 12:42 TrueCobalion * : Psst Cameron 12:42 Lettucecow * about what? 12:42 TrueCobalion * : Look at this 12:43 Lettucecow (cameorn.png|25px]] huh? 12:43 Amazing Hijotee * SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY* 12:43 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* *hears Brick* Ohai Brick! 12:43 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay guys"' *' : "Welcome to..."' 12:43 TrueCobalion * : Hold on *dashes from mal8 12:43 Amazing Hijotee *' : "The elimination ceremony!"' 12:43 TrueCobalion * : Okay 12:43 Lettucecow * *conf* brick's acting weird... 12:43 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Cameron! I heard Lightning was trying to convince everyone to vote you off! 12:43 Lettucecow * I heard 12:43 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Please do not talk"' *' : "Okay, let me explain..."' *' : "The Maggots won the first challenge"' *' : "So the Rats are the losers"' *' : "BUT we got 5 people who were not in a team"' *' : "So those 5 people's team will be on the character that they choosed"' *' : "So since* chose* , then she is with the Rats"' *' : "Since* chose* , then Courtney is with the Maggots"' *' : "And so on... you get it"' *' : "So in that case..."' *' : "* and * are safe from elimination since their chosen character's team won"' *' : "So* * and * get to be voted off today"' *' : "Along with the rest of the Rats"' *' : "So Rats... VOTE! :D "' 12:47 Glenn31 in your PM? 12:47 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Right here"' Lettucecow has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 12:47 Amazing Hijotee PM and you get kicked 12:47 Glenn31 * : Hmmmm, I wonder..... * Lettucecow has joined the chat. RiMiEg007 has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. Lettucecow has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 12:47 BoysCanLikeItToo * *rubs head* Whatever chris just said gave me a real headache, but im not a rat so im fine. RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 12:47 Coolboy87 * Mike's acting weird...I wonder..... 12:47 Amazing Hijotee PMing lags my chat so I have to kick you sorry RiMiEg007 has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. Lettucecow has joined the chat. 12:47 TrueCobalion * : Lightning, That snoozer RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 12:48 The Villainous Vulture back 12:48 Lettucecow * I vote lightning! 12:48 RiMiEg007 (I was asking a question dude!.png|25px]] 12:48 TrueCobalion * : *shows a picture of lightning* 12:48 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay so far Lightning got the most votes"' 12:48 The Villainous Vulture (Scot.png|25px]]: *Cough Lightning Cough* 12:48 Amazing Hijotee *' : "So only 4 people are voting?"' *' : "What about * * and * ?"' 12:49 RiMiEg007 (is Duncan competing?.png|25px]] 12:49 Amazing Hijotee *' : "You guys can vote too"' 12:49 TrueCobalion * : Duncan 12:49 The Villainous Vulture * : *Cough Lightning Cough* 12:49 TrueCobalion * : Lightning 12:49 Glenn31 * : The Sha-Loser is going down! 12:49 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay fine then Lightning is OUT"' *' : "Bye * !"' 12:49 Glenn31 * : *high fives Scott* Pay up, boss 12:50 RiMiEg007 * : I won't sha miss him! 12:50 The Villainous Vulture * : Soon my friend, soon 12:50 TrueCobalion * : Aw *takes hurl of shame* 12:50 Lettucecow * *conf* Yes! Man, what would I do without mike telling me he was gunning for me? Hes such a friend! 12:50 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay then that's it!"' *' : "See you next time on..."' 12:50 Glenn31 * : *conf* I don't understand how Lightning's a threat, taking him on in the final 2 would be easy 12:50 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Total"' *' : "Drama"' 12:50 The Villainous Vulture * : *Conf* What, I told Cameron that! 12:50 Coolboy87 * That Rat! 12:50 Amazing Hijotee *' : "ROLEPLAY"''' 12:50 RiMiEg007 * : CHRIS IS LAME! RiMiEg007 has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 12:50 Lettucecow was that the first episode for today? if not, who got voted out last time? RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 12:51 Amazing Hijotee * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED * 12:51